


【坤廷】你好烦番外：朱贝贝的新婚奇遇记（中）

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: AA, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷】你好烦番外：朱贝贝的新婚奇遇记（中）

朱正廷在某一年初雪的时候结婚了，在此之前他跟蔡徐坤处了几个月对象。对于他来说，结婚和谈恋爱还是有很大区别的,主要体现在三个方面。

　　一、永生难忘的初夜（见上）

　　二、日益频繁的性事

　　初夜让朱正廷差点没受住，他还以为按照常理蔡徐坤要缓几天，没想到第二天就来扒他裤子，吓得他一把揪住裤腰带，一脸惊恐地望着蔡徐坤。

　　“你干嘛！”得，一开口，嗓子全哑了。

　　蔡徐坤理所当然，“干你啊。”

　　“今、今天就来啊？你、你也没通知我啊！”

　　蔡徐坤觉得好笑，“不然呢？我还给你打个报告？”

　　朱正廷不愿意，小脾气当时就上来了，“你就不能让我休息休息吗！我肚子现在还疼呢，总感觉一动，里面直晃荡……都怪你，东西那么多……”

　　他也不知道哪个词戳中了蔡徐坤，就看见那个男人眼睛突然亮了，将他一把按到床上，俩眼睛直勾勾盯着他，“新婚燕尔，干晾着我，贝贝你好狠的心啊。”话虽这么说，人却看起来一点儿也不委屈，反而包裹着浓浓情欲的性感声音一出来，让朱正廷面红耳赤。

　　“过、过两天吧……我嗓子哑了呀。”朱正廷抠着他的胸，慢慢跟他商量，“我还不习惯，突然天天来，我受不住呀……”

　　朱正廷是谁，偶像元年出现的撒娇宗师级别人物，他一出马，零下三十度冻成冰条的卜凡都能给化软了。蔡徐坤看着他水汪汪的眼睛，藏着的小委屈不言而喻，撅起的小嘴虽然紧闭着，但整张脸都在无言地控诉：你欺负我。

　　得，那就过两天吧，跑得了和尚还跑得了庙？

　　01.

　　朱正廷赶紧跳起来，给尤长靖打电话。

　　“尤尤，结婚怎么这样的呀？”

　　尤长靖差点没笑出声来，“不然你以为？”

　　“我以为没啥区别么……可蔡徐坤太猛了我受不了……”他也弄不懂，蔡徐坤以前挺温柔的，但从昨天开始，隐隐约约就有些狠。

　　“结婚结婚，情丝百绕成结，日日夜夜厮混。早就叫你不要那么轻易答应蔡徐坤的求婚了，你自己傻。之前你们俩也没怎么亲密接触过，突然一结婚，那他还能轻易放过你？”

　　朱正廷一脸懵逼，“那你跟林彦俊谈恋爱不也就这样吗？”

　　“谈恋爱跟结婚是有区别的好不好？”尤长靖真是服了这祖宗，“谈恋爱是我捏着他，他想做了还得我想，硬来我发脾气他还得哄着我。结婚就不一样啦，你俩合法了，这事儿成了义务，你老不满足蔡徐坤，他是可以告你的你信不信。”

　　“啊？”朱正廷吓一跳。“那怎么办？”

　　“你好好跟坤坤说呀。谈恋爱不做一点事没有，结婚不做，性质就变了。”

　　“哦。”

　　朱正廷趿拉着小拖鞋蹬蹬蹬找到蔡徐坤。

　　“坤坤，对不起呀，我不是故意不和你那样的……你等我缓两天好不好？真的好痛……”他扒着蔡徐坤膝盖说这番话，把个蔡徐坤说得心都软了，赶忙把人扯起来抱在身上坐着，“没关系呀，这种事本来就是要贝贝舒服的，贝贝不舒服我们不做好不好？”

　　“也不是不舒服啦……”朱正廷不好意思地挠挠头，“就是我有些受不住……”他想了想，伸出两根手指头，“以后我们一个星期做两次好不好？”他估摸着一个星期一次就差不多了，但是考虑到蔡徐坤的胃口，算了，舍命陪君子，加一倍。

　　蔡徐坤一挑眉，两次？哟，你喂小白兔呢贝贝，我又不是鸡子吃玉米，咯咯咯咯一粒一粒啄，我他妈属狮子的要吃肉，一天两次都嫌少好不好！

　　但是这话他没说出来，只一脸和善笑道，“贝贝你饿不饿呀？我去下面给你吃？”

　　“嗯好！”\\(^o^)/~

　　02.

　　新婚头两天蔡徐坤还接了个广告拍摄，一收工就往家里跑，接什么话都是，

　　“不不不不……”

　　“nononono……”

　　有不长眼的约他宵夜哈皮，被几个人同时按着打，“是不是缺心眼！人家新婚燕尔家有娇妻啊。”

　　“归心似箭呢，还有心思陪你哈哈哈……”

　　蔡徐坤一反常态，乐得被调侃，听到家有娇妻的时候还一脸得意，冲那几位飞飞眉毛，开开心心买礼物去了。

　　“贝贝！我回来啦！”蔡徐坤第一次知道有家的感觉这么好，家里有人等，他可以推开家门，放下疲惫，张开双手，拥抱他的甜心。

　　“你回来啦！”一米八几的“小炮弹”冲进蔡徐坤怀里，四肢相扣，五脏相贴，“想你想你想你！”

　　“爱不爱我？”

　　“爱你爱你爱你！”

　　毛茸茸的小脑袋在他颈窝蹭，蹭得蔡徐坤嘴咧到耳根，死都合不上。

　　什么叫家有娇妻，这就叫家有娇妻。

　　“明天回爸爸妈妈家好不好？”

　　“好！”

　　蔡徐坤托着他的臀肉，把小兔子放到床上，“给！新款Gucci！”

　　“谢谢坤坤！”

　　小兔子拿着Gucci包左看右看，正美滋滋研究款式，突然下体一凉，裤子不知道什么时候不翼而飞。

　　“哎你干嘛啦！”Gucci包第一个用途，就是用来遮羞处。

　　小兔子哆哆哆哆缩到床的另一边，“你才回来，你都没有洗澡！一身汗！”

　　“我——”小狮子站在床边手足无措，“我就是——嘿嘿嘿。”算了，辩解不过去了，只能尴尬笑笑。

　　“快去洗澡啦！饭都做好了，洗澡吃饭。”

　　小兔子从地上捡起家居裤，扫了眼老公支了帐篷的下面，头也不回地进厨房盛饭去了。

　　讨厌，Alpha真讨厌。

　　03.

　　吃饭时蔡徐坤明显兴致不高，朱正廷瞧了瞧他的脸色，等快吃完了，清了清嗓子，把脚伸到对坐人的腿间拨弄着。

　　“坤坤，”他倒挺含蓄，“我想吃香蕉。”

　　一边说还一边往嘴巴扒饭，做贼一样，掀起眼皮瞟上那么一眼蔡徐坤，又迅速落回到碗里。

　　对面的人可就不行了，呼吸顿时急促，捏着筷子死死盯住朱正廷，不一会儿拍案而起，扛起小兔就往卧室里奔。

　　“喂你等我吃完这口饭哪……”

　　“慢点慢点，胃都要吐出来了……”

　　……

　　夜里，大战三百回合的朱正廷躺在枕头上直喘气，见蔡徐坤又扒开他的腿，赶紧伸手拦着，“慢着慢着，不行了。”

　　蔡徐坤一脸委屈埋在他腿间，“贝贝不要么……那我给你舔？”

　　朱正廷气不打一处来，“我都快被你做死了你还给我舔，要不要我活了，跟你说了明天要回爸爸妈妈家，就是怕你作妖，今天才让你做的。”

　　没想到算盘还是打错了，蔡徐坤这个已婚男的字典里，没有“只做一次”这个词。

　　04.

　　第二天回了娘家的朱正廷，被姐姐们拉着上下打量，他这两个姐姐最鬼了，小时候老趁他睡迷糊的时候骗他，如今姐姐们在他身上来回逡巡，然后竟然话也不跟他讲，跑去找蔡徐坤窃窃私语去了。

　　夭寿了，这三个人可别兴出什么新作弄人的法来，他看着那三个人不时往他这边瞧，脚肚子都抖了抖。

　　夜里蔡徐坤又爬上来，见他在看书，也不说话，径直倒在他胸口上。

　　“怎么了？”朱正廷放下书，把那颗脑袋扒起来，“不舒服吗？”

　　“老婆……”

　　“诶。”

　　蔡小葵瘪着嘴委委屈屈，“刚才在厕所手被划了个大口子，痛痛。”

　　“啊？手划了呀！”朱正廷瞪大眼睛，“给我看看划哪里了，流血了吗？”

　　蔡徐坤摇摇头，把手背到身后，也不知道究竟是流血了没有。“要吃neinei，吃neinei就能好了。”

　　这下朱正廷算看出来了，感情这位现在正在玩cosplay角色扮演呢，他眼珠一转，决定陪蔡徐坤玩到底。“就吃neinei哦。”

　　“嗯！”蔡小葵重重点了下头。

　　“吃了neinei就好好睡觉不许胡闹哦。”

　　“好的贝贝。”

　　“小葵真乖。”

　　朱正廷摸着老公的头，顺手把睡衣扣子解了，平坦的胸前两颗小樱桃娇艳欲滴，蔡徐坤一下子眼热了，张开嘴就要饕餮一番，被朱正廷捂嘴拦住。

　　“哎——先说好，小葵还小，什么都不懂，吃neinei就好、好、吃。”

　　蔡徐坤眨眨眼，“什么叫好好吃呀？”

　　朱正廷把他揽到怀里，把咪咪往他嘴里一送，顺手拿过书继续看，“含着，不许动。”

　　呵，真把他当儿子了？蔡徐坤心里直发笑，不动就不动，我还撩不了你？

　　他就瘫在朱正廷怀里，表面上含着肉粒一动不动，私底下偷偷拿舌头尖在里头挑来拨去。

　　朱正廷妈妈知道晚上不该来孩子们房间，多半指不定看到点什么。但人的心理就是作祟，她见房门没关紧，劝慰自己就是来好心关个门，没曾想从缝儿里正好看见小夫夫俩床上挨着，他儿子胸前大敞，还举着本书看，蔡徐坤干脆趴在他怀里吃奶。

　　“嗐，这俩孩子，也不害臊。”朱妈妈红着脸走开了。回房看见朱爸爸也拿着本书看，一下没忍住，把刚才的见闻给说了，老爸爸再严肃，听得也有些不好意思，“你说你，看那干啥啊，人家小夫夫那不也正常么……真是，睡觉睡觉，省的净琢磨些有的没的。”

　　可惜不一会儿隔壁房就传来些异样的人声，老两口先是装听不见，后来声音越来越大，越来越急，仔细一听，多半还是朱正廷。

　　“什么呀！”老爸爸披着衣服起来，把灯打开，这下装聋作哑不下去了，他把朱妈妈推醒，“你瞧瞧去，这……这哪成体统！”

　　“真是有毛病，我去像话么，有什么话明天你当他们面儿说去啊！”朱妈妈满口不满，还是起来准备借上厕所的名号敲打敲打。

　　刚一开门，本来还隐约的声音突然清晰，朱妈妈朱爸爸心脏病都快吓出来了，好家伙这忍不住的呻吟低喘，还有吱吱呀呀的床摇，还有一些咚咚咚的不知道什么东西发出的声音。爹妈面面相觑，从来不知道自己儿子乖乖糯糯的小嗓子，叫起床来是这么个销魂声音，蔡徐坤本来也不知道，初夜发现后简直视若珍宝，变着法使坏逗朱正廷叫。他看着身下朱正廷潮红的脸，不知怎地，突然脑中就浮现出工人们日常上工夯地的号子。

　　“同志们呀么，嘿吼！”一使劲，私处碰撞一响，朱正廷就是一嗓子，“啊！”

　　“加油干呀么，嘿吼！”“啊！”

　　“齐心协力搞建设呀！”“啊——”

　　“现代化呀，嘿吼！”“啊！”

　　他要是不使劲了，温香软玉慢慢研磨，朱正廷就会像小猫一样舒服得眯起眼，发出娇盈盈一点嘤咛。

　　但他要是突然奋起，一杆子拉出天外，又涨着青筋挤进去，那朱正廷就会竭尽全力忍住但实在忍不住的叫一声，短促有力，像是对他力道的佐证。有时还会哀怨地打他一下，“轻一点。”

　　“好的老婆。”

　　他扒住朱正廷的大腿根就开始快速抖动，引得身上那人急促的小连音随着后仰的脖颈溢出来，“啊啊啊啊，妈妈……受不了了……救命呀……”

　　路过上厕所的朱妈妈听得心一颤，还以为幻听了。

　　“妈呀！”又是一声尖叫，和声而来的还有不属于他儿子的，另一个男人的低吼声，接着是朱正廷嘤嘤嘤的啜泣，和一些断断续续的呻吟，让一个母亲听得实在是纠结难当，搞不清她儿子究竟是爽还是痛苦，但关键是，不管怎样她都想冲进去把那个压在她儿子身上胡作非为的混小子给打下来，这你个小王八蛋你哪能让他在这时候喊妈呢！

　　“我就不该过来……”朱妈妈招架不住了，自打嘴巴，赶紧上完厕所溜之大吉。

　　老夫妇俩被整得神经衰弱，一晚上没睡，快天亮了，朱爸爸搞了2副飞行耳塞过来勉强睡了。早上起来蔡徐坤神清气爽，朱正廷也还好，就是走路不太对劲，再看爸爸妈妈，黑眼圈都快掉下巴上了。

　　“妈妈你们怎么了呀，没休息好么？”朱正廷一开口，得，嗓子又哑了。

　　“你才没休息好。”朱妈妈没好气道，“你瞧瞧这嗓子哑得……”

　　朱正廷脸瞬间涨成了猪肝，他回头狠狠剜了一眼跟朱爸爸说话的蔡徐坤，贼不好意思小声道，“妈你说什么呀……”

　　朱妈妈话到嘴边咽了下去，算了太难开口，新婚燕尔的，也在所难免。

　　蔡徐坤倒是看出来了，趁桌上只有朱爸爸在的功夫，赶紧跟岳父表忠心，“爸爸您放心，我会好好对正正的，我是真心爱他的。”

　　朱爸爸干笑两声：呵呵，看出来了。

　　小伙子年轻气盛，真猛。

　　05.

　　爸爸妈妈没敲打，基本等于默许了。蔡徐坤心里有数，回家就锁着人不让下床。朱正廷急了，拿他在娘家还敢犯禁说事。说他不该胆子那么大，“你说爸爸妈妈看出来没有呀……”小兔子还挺担心自己的乖乖形象，“你真的太胡来了，在家就敢那样，我爸爸很严肃的。”

　　“哪样啊？我已经很收敛了好不好……”蔡徐坤逗他，“放心，你含着好好的，没流出来，爸爸妈妈不会知道的。”

　　“你还敢说！”朱正廷恼羞成怒，天知道为了不弄脏床单，他把蔡徐坤的精液一滴不剩的吃了下去，后来还让他塞在自己下面睡过去，早上起来只觉得嘴里身上，哪哪儿都不对味。

　　“天大的冤枉啊……”蔡徐坤举双手投降，“是你缠着我要的，我一开始可谨遵谕旨，坚决不越雷池半步！”

　　“那、那我也是被你害的好不！”朱正廷语塞，天知道蔡徐坤就是含个奶头而已，他莫名其妙有了大反应，只觉得胸前瘙痒难耐，欲求不满，格外渴望被人蹂躏。可那一位

　　这时却“真老实”，说吃neinei就吃neinei，就拿口水浸润着，还不带换边，浑身重量摊在他身上，一动不动装死。

　　想到这朱正廷终于明白，自己是玩不过蔡徐坤的，论起段位来，他大概能当自己的祖师爷。但同时他也弄不懂了，不就一副躯壳，怎么就那么有瘾，玩得不亦乐乎的。

　　“天天来，天天来，他怎么就不腻呢！”小兔子抓住尤长靖百思不得其解。

　　这一位一边往嘴里塞零食一边悄悄翻了个大白眼，“他腻不腻你问我，问你老公去啊！”

　　于是，朱正廷就顺嘴给问回去了，回家逮住蔡徐坤就是一句，“老公，你干嘛老想着那件事啊，你不腻歪吗？”

　　蔡徐坤眼睛都快绿了，“你喊我啥？”

　　朱正廷一脸莫名，“老公啊？怎么，你不是我老公吗？”

　　结婚俩月了，他渐渐习惯了自己的已婚身份，老公不老公什么的，也就冲口而出，不想自己这是第一次，以这种身份喊蔡徐坤。

　　蔡徐坤照例还是扛起他就往床上跑，只不过这次更坏了，堵着他前面，停下后面，“喊人。”

　　“不喊不让你射。”

　　“不喊不射给你。”

　　“唔……嘤啊……老公……啊！”

　　……

　　06.

　　结婚大几个月，朱正廷虽说受不了蔡徐坤这种需求，但好歹也算是能操得提升素质来了。呐，起码后面掏两下能进去吧，捣三下能出水吧？！再不是那个看见个粗大阴茎就吓得龇牙咧嘴的主了。当然从外表瞧那是一概瞧不出来，就他那小屁股……蔡徐坤有时候自己也琢磨，是怎么吃下去自己这大家伙的呢？但周围的人都说小仙子不一样了，皮肤么是水灵了，白里透红得发亮，可不止这，主要是有风情了，眼波一转都让人欲罢不能。他自己不觉得，别人也懒得告诉他，反正也傻不拉几的听不懂。直到有一天蔡徐坤把他搞泻了，他抖着腿就着那湿透的床单也不嫌冷就再趴在蔡徐坤身上把那玩意急不可耐往自己穴里塞的时候，他才意识到自己可能是不太一样了。

　　“坤、坤坤……”他喘着气准备说点啥。

　　蔡徐坤一巴掌拍到他的臀瓣儿上，“叫什么坤坤，喊老公。”

　　“是！”他突然什么废话也不想说了，掰着自己的臀瓣骄傲地敬了个礼，挺起小胸脯像个胜利的将军一样，

　　“一切听您指挥，老公！”


End file.
